I Need You
by 777nicole777
Summary: She said I love You and he left her but then he comes back but does he make it all okay? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Marie absorbed the Phoenix's power and saved Jean. At first everyone was worried that now she would have the personality of the Phoenix but the Professor found out that because of Marie's power she killed the Phoenix and just absorbed her abilities.

It wasn't until a week later that Marie realized why she had her powers. Evidently after absorbing enough energy her powers developed into Logan's. She could heal very quickly and didn't age. Marie no longer had to worry about hurting people anymore!

Marie thought because of her new powers being like Logan's that it would bring her closer to him but every time she made a move Jean would ruin it.

Jean had Scott wrapped around her finger but she couldn't settle with just him because she just had to have Logan too. It always made Marie so mad but what could she do? It's not like every time she saw them kiss she could walk up and say "You're breaking my heart." Nope instead she just shook her head and walked away.

Marie needed to get out of the mansion before Logan and Jean drew her crazy! Without thinking Marie went to the garage and started working on Logan's truck. She didn't realize that someone had come in she was so entranced with what she was doing. So when Logan called her name she jumped and hit her head. Marie hissed at Logan "Next time why don't you try shuffling your feet Logan." "Sorry, I was just wondering why you are working on my truck?" Marie turned around with grease on her cheek, hands, and arms. Then she leaned against the truck and sighed before she closed her eyes and said "Why do you honestly care?"

Logan was a little taken aback. "Because kid, I care about you and it's my truck." Marie opened her eyes and noticed that Logan was really close to her. Putting her arms, down she met his gaze and whispered 'Logan'. Then the next thing she knew Logan had her pinned against the truck with his arms around her, and his lips planted on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her hands in his hair. The kiss was passionate and needy. It made her legs weak. Marie was completely crushed up against Logan and loved it, but it broke her heart when he pulled away and started saying that this was wrong. Marie sat there for a minute until she gathered her tears and went to her rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been a couple of days since her and Logan kissed. He had been avoiding her like the plague and attaching himself to jean like a leach. Marie finally just for so fed up that she decided she was going put an end to it. Marie waited until the dinner bell rang to no one would interrupt her. Stomping down the halls Marie saw something ripped her heart to shreds. Logan and Jean were all over each other and completely unaware of her. Suddenly something changed deep inside Marie. She was mad!

Entering the garage Marie spotted a metal bat and grabbed it without thinking. Walking over to Logan's bike she smiled evilly and began to take out her frustration on the poor thing. After a couple of minutes it still wasn't good enough so she used her powers from the phoenix and completely crushed it. When she was finally satisfied she stomped upstairs and packed her clothes with tears in her eyes. Then she went back out to the garage, and got into Logan's truck and left.

It wasn't until the next day that Logan found his squished bike. He flipped out completely until he realized that Marie was gone…with his truck. Then he just about went crazy. The professor wheeled himself into Logan's room and simply asked "Are you going after her?" Logan looked out the window for a second and realized that his Marie was out there in the world…all alone without him. Then the question he didn't want to think about popped in his head. 'What if she gets hurt?' "Thanks Professor." With that he was gone. Stealing yet another one of Scott's bikes he followed the Professors directions and finally found her. He saw his truck parked in the woods. Sniffing around, he could tell that she was inside. Logan looked up into the sky and noticed that it was dark. Pulling out his extra key he crawled into his truck, looked into the back and smiled. Marie was lying on the floor with his pillow and his leather jacket snuggled to his chest. He reached down to get his jacket but stopped. Marie was growling at him! After getting over the shock he whispered "Calm down Kid, It's me!" then he realized that she was asleep. Logan took off his clothes and hunkered down next to Marie in his boxers. He watched her as she subconsciously sniffed the air, rolled over, snuggled into his chest, and sigh in happiness.

When Marie woke up she was warm, happy, and being snuggled. It took her a second to realize it was Logan. He looked so peaceful she couldn't help but gently reach up and caress his face. Logan just sighed/growled and pulled Marie up against him and nuzzled her neck. "Marie, why would you run?" Marie didn't answer at first; she just held his head in her neck and played with his hair. "I just needed to get away." "Well, you owe me a new bike." Marie rolled her eyes and just laid there. "You have to come back." His breath tickled her neck. Marie sighed and said "I know. I just don't want to." She was desperate to enjoy this moment. She didn't want to think about Jean or the school. Logan finally lifted his head and asked her "Why would you crush my bike?" Marie smiled and replied "I guess I just needed to vent and your bike was the closest thing." Logan didn't push it any further and just nodded. Smiling Marie kissed his cheek and said goodbye to her heart.

When the two got back nobody made a big scene. Everybody understood the need to get away from the school so they all just said 'Hi' and moved on.

That night Marie went to the kitchen to get something when she heard Jean giggling while she flirted with Logan. 'This is getting old.' Was the only (angry) thought that went through her head. Logan left through the other door. The second he was gone Marie decided she had had enough!

"Is Scott not good enough for you anymore or something?" Jean looked at Marie and innocently said "What?" "You have Scott wrapped around your little finger but the second he leaves for business you can't keep your slutty hands off Logan! Why can't Scott be good enough for you? I bet that they both think you love them don't they? But the fact is you're just a slut using them!" "Marie, go to your room!" At this point Marie was yelling and her accent was going through the roof! "I am an adult Jean! You have no power over me! And pretty soon Scott and Logan are going to start noticing that something's up and then you're not going to have any power over them either!" "They love me!" Marie laughed and yelled back "Scott is settling for you, and Logan just wants in your pants. That's it!" Jean was angry now "I am not using Logan! I love him!" "You don't love him! You want him! You will never love him like I do! And if you would keep your legs closed he might love me too!" Suddenly Jean stopped, it all made sense now, "Wait, Marie you-". Marie ran out of the mansion, ignoring Jean, and headed towards the forest.

Logan was standing outside the kitchen with a big look of shock plastered on his face. Using his animalistic senses, Logan found Marie Crumpled up against a tree crying. Gently he pulled her to him and held her. "I love you." Marie whispered so quietly that Logan almost missed it. Suddenly she was up faster than a bullet and said "I have to go"

That night Logan took off confused. He didn't understand what he was feeling. He needed to get away and think. He needed Marie but he didn't realize that yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Just like Marie said, Scott really was just settling for Jean and Logan only wanted in her pants and when the two figured that out the red head was pretty lonely.

After two weeks Scott asked Jubilee out on a date who, of course, said yes. Then after a month Marie knew from the bottom of her heart that Logan was coming back. When Logan's scent faded from his pillow the nightmares came back. One night when a particular night mare yanked her out of sleep she crawled down to the kitchen and just curled up into a ball on the chair and wished that he was there. That's how Logan found Marie after he had come back from his travel. She was asleep now and didn't' hear him come in. "Marie, wake up." Slowly Marie opened her eyes and a sad look came over her face. "I wish I wouldn't dream anymore. It hurts so much to see you and yet you're not there. I miss you so much." Then putting her head down on the table she continued "Sometimes I'll sleep in your room but your scents so faded that it can't keep the nightmares away anymore." She stopped for a second and then looked at him with haunting eyes "I get so scared. I even cry out for you sometimes." Tears had started to fall down her face and Logan couldn't stand it anymore. Pulling her up into a kiss he said "Baby, this ain't no dream." The look on Maries face suddenly filled with a gentle smile and she laid her head down on his shoulder. "I missed you too and I…I love you" This made Marie pull back and look into his eyes and smile so big it became contagious. "I love you too, Logan!" gathering her up in his arms he carried her to his room so she could get some sleep.

As the two hunkered down for the night Marie turned in Logan's arms and kissed him. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss until it became desperate. Settling himself between her legs Logan pinned her hands above her head. Then one of his hands started traveling down her neck, over her breast, and over her ribs, and then her stomach and finally someone started pounding on his door. At first Logan tried to ignore it but it kept on. Pulling himself off Marie he stomped out of the bed and ripped open the door and growled "What?" Jubilee was at his door smiling like crazy when she kind of yelled "Me and Scott are having a baby!" This time Marie shot out of the bed and ran over to her best friend and the two started squealing nonsense that he couldn't understand. A couple seconds later Scott walked over to Logan and asked pointing at the girls "Can you understand that?" "Not a word." Then Scott stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Jubilee and said "Why don't we go back to my room and continue getting you pregnant?" Jubilee blushed and the two were off mating like bunnies on crack.

Then Marie turned and put on her sexy smile and asked "Even though I'm on the pill you wanna go try and make babies with me?" Logan smiled and pulled her to him and shut the door but that didn't stop everyone from hearing some noise. When everything finally settled down a naked Logan and Marie snuggled with each other and before they went to sleep Logan said "I love you, Baby." Marie smiled and replied "I Love you too." And they lived happily ever after!


End file.
